Water-based latex compositions often contain biocides and preservatives to eliminate the growth of micro-organisms present in the compositions. It is important to control micro-organism growth in water-based latex compositions because micro-organisms readily contaminate the latex formulation thus reducing the physical properties of the latex formulation.
Currently, several types of additives are employed to combat micro-organism growth in water-based latex formulations. For example, formaldehyde releasing agents and hydrogen peroxide are regularly added to the latex formulations. Unfortunately, these commonly-used biocide/preservatives are known toxins/carcinogens which require a totally self-contained system during the addition to the final product. Further, the currently-employed preservatives have a limited active shelf life.
It would thus be desirable to provide water-based latex compositions which contain a non-toxic biocide/preservative. It would further be desirable to provide water-based latex compositions which include a non-toxic biocide/preservative and do not require a controlled storage environment or a self-contained system for combining the latex formulation and the biocide/preservative.